Payback
by Vamp21
Summary: The Cullen's and Bella decide to get payback on someone after they say something not very nice about Bella. You'll love it! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...but I do own an evil mind. MWHAHAHAHAHA!!**

I sat in biology with Edward at my side. Class hadn't started yet and there were still kids coming in the door and sitting down at the lab tables. All of a sudden Edward stiffened at my side and put a protective arm around my waist.

" Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, glancing worriedly up at him. Just then my question was answered when Lauren walked in the door talking to three other girls.

" Why else would she get married right out of High School," she was saying. The girls she was talking to nodded there heads in agreement.

" Ya, she totally has to be pregnant," the first one said. They all laughed and looked over at me. When they walked by I heard then mumble, "Slut."

I looked down embarrassed, a blush rising in my cheeks. I looked up to see Lauren glaring at me with a smirk on her face.

" Bella, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Edward said, hanging his head in shame.

" Edward stop! It's not your fault. I'm fine, school's almost out anyway." I told him, squeezing his hand. He looked over at me and gave me a weak smile.

After school, Edward and I walked together to his car. He had his arm around my waist and was smiling down at me.

" I love you," he said.

" Love you more," I told him.

" I don't think so," He said, leaning down to kiss my neck. We stopped in front of the car where Alice was waiting for us.

" Hey, Alice," I greeted her.

" Hey, Bella," She said. I looked at her suspiciously. She had a huge grin on her face and and wicked glint in her eye.

" What's that look for?" I asked her. Her smile grew bigger if that was even possible.

" We are going to get payback." She told me.

" What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

" We are going to get back at Jessica for what she said." Alice explained. I grinned.

" What do you have in mind?" I asked as we got in the car...

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHA!! Told you I owned and evil mind. Plz review!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight I do not own...Yoda talk totally rocks!! Ok, in my defense, the only reason I watched Star Wars was to see Hayden Christiansen...and those light saber swords are AWSOME. Don't deny it...you totally love them too!!**

" Edward, stop at the store," Alice said from the back seat. Edward pulled into the parking lot.

We had to stop here to get supplies for our payback prank. We walked into the store with a mission. We grabbed a cart and headed to the toilet paper isle. Alice started throwing in packages in the cart.

" Alice, how much do we need?!" I asked. Our cart was almost full. She laughed.

" We have to be prepared," she said. I sighed. We went and picked up our other supplies. We went up to the check out and started loaded our supplies on the counter. The man behind the counter smiled and shook his head. We payed and loaded the bags into the cart. The cashier winked at us as we left.

" Have fun," He said, chuckling.

" Oh, we will," Alice said. Edward and I just laughed. We loaded the car and went over to the Cullen's.

" Alice, is this going to take all night?" I asked, thinking of Charlie. She must have known.

" Don't worry, I called Charlie and brought you clothes for school tomorrow." She was always prepared.

"Thanks, Alice." I said, smiling. She nodded and smiled, carrying the groceries inside. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper sat in the living room. They glanced up at us when we walked in the room.

" Bella!" Emmett said, coming over to give me a hug. He put me down and glanced over at Alice.

"What do we have here?" He asked. Alice explained to everyone in the room what happened and out revenge plan. Emmett stood up.

" I am so coming!" He said. Everyone else said they wanted to come too.

" Okay, I have the perfect outfits for everyone to wear," Alice said. I groaned. Alice frowned at me. I held up my hands in surrender.

We were all gathered in the living room after we put our face paint and outfits on. Alice had actually tried to get me to wear black high heel boots. I winced at the thought. Alice was obviously the one in charge of the whole situation. She had given each couple a different task. Emmet and Rosalie were forking the lawn, Alice and Jasper were saran wrapping all the cars, and Edward and I would be tipeeing. I smiled, this was going to be good.

We all headed out to the car with our supplies. We pulled up in front of Lauren's house. We got out as quietly as we could, grabbing our supplies on the way. We had our supplies out and we about to start with our payback when two people stepped out of the darkness...

" Well, well, well, what is going on here?"

**A/N: Who could it be??Haha. My friends and I do this all the time. If you haven't tippeed anyones house, I'm telling you it's so much fun! **

**Funny story actually. One of my bestest friends, Shelby, was having a B-day party and we decided to go tippee this one guy's house we used to go to school with. It was in December so there was snow on the ground. Well we went and tippeed his house ( It was sooooo cold!) then we went back to the car to go home...and guess wut happens?? We lost the keys in the snow!! It was horrible we didn't have a spare so we had to go look around in the snow for them. We didn't find them so we called someone to come get us. But, the good news is, we didn't get caught!! Haha good times.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight...stop rubbing it in!! Someday I will!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! Cough Cough. Sorry about that. So on with it!!**

**A/N: Thank you guys sooooo much for the reviews!! Yes and some of you figured out who it was...impressive!! Haha I'd like to dedicate this chappie to my bestest friends Shelby and Brooke!!**

My heart was beating like crazy. Oh great, we've been caught. What if Charlie finds out?!

I looked over at Edward with a panicked expression on my face, then to my disbelief he starts laughing!

" Bella, it's okay, it's just Carlisle and Esme." He said, taking my hand. I stood there shocked, my mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked, even though I had heard him. They stepped closer, and I was able to see it really was Carlisle and Esme. They smiled at me.

" Sorry for the scare, but you didn't think you were doing this without us, did you?" Carlisle asked. For the second time that night I stood there with my mouth hanging open.

" Uhmm...Well I guess not," I said, a little unsure about what to say when your boyfriends parents ask if they can help prank a house.

" Okay, you both can help Bella and Edward toilet paper the house." Alice said, taking charge again. Edward handed them each a pack. We all went off to do our tasks. Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I were throwing the toilet paper rolls up into the trees and bushes, trying to make it almost impossible to clean up. It was a lot harder than I thought. Sometimes the toilet paper rolls would get stuck in the trees, or lost on the ground, or I would throw it wrong and it would come down and hit me on the head. Having a vampire family help though had a lot of advantages. Using their super speed we had all the trees and bushes draping with toilet paper in record time.

I glanced around to see that every inch of the lawn had a fork in it. Emmet and Rosalie did good. I looked over to see how Alice and Jasper did. All the cars had the clear cling wrap, wrapped around them. They had wrapped it all the way around and up and down many times so it was impossible to open the doors and would be a nightmare to get off. I giggled, thinking about Jessica's reaction. Alice came over and gave everyone a high five, complimenting their work. Edward came over a pulled me back to the car. It hadn't taken very long due to the fact that every but me had vampire speed, but I was still exhausted.

" Sleep Bella," Edward said kissing my cheek. I sighed and leaned my head against his chest, drifting of to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!! Review!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Well...let's see its been a day since I've written my last disclaimer, and I'm sorry to say I still don't own Twilight.**

"Bella!! Wake up!" I rolled over, pulling the covers over my head.

" Alice, you don't have to be so loud. Bella could have slept longer," Edward was saying. So that's where that annoying little voice was coming from...Alice. I sighed, sitting up against the headboard.

" It's okay, I'm up." I said. I turned to look at Alice who was jumping up and down in excitement.

" I can't wait to see Lauren's reaction! Oh, and Bella, I made you breakfast. Come down and eat after your shower. I laid your clothes in the bathroom for you along with your toiletries bag, and you can use my blow dryer if you want. Well, I already know your going to use it, because I saw it, but just so you know. Then.." Alice was cut off.

" Alice, relax! Bella will go get ready, then come downstairs okay," Edward said. Alice pouted for a minute then perked up. She nodded and danced out the door with a smile on her face. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Edward leaned in towards me.

" Sorry about her," He said. I smiled.

" Alice will be Alice," I said. He chuckled and leaned in farther until his lips were almost touching mine. The temptation was to great, I leaned in the rest of the way pressing my lips to his. He grabbed me around the waist and set me on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

" Bella and Edward! If you two don't stop and get ready for school we will be late!" Alice called up the stairs. I blushed and pulled myself off of Edward, heading into the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. I suddenly got really excited, I couldn't wait to get to school to see Lauren's reaction. I didn't want anyone to find out who did it though. Hopefully luck was on our side. I stepped into the shower, trying to be quick. Last night had been so much fun!

When I had finished getting ready and eating breakfast we all headed off to school. As we neared school Edward started laughing. He probably read someones mind.

" What's so funny Edward?" I asked. He looked down at me and smiled.

" Well, someone from school drove by Lauren's house this morning. They saw what happened and took a picture and sent it around to everyone. So everyone knows what happened to her house." He said. This was perfect! Mwhahaha!Wow, where did that come from. I smiled at myself.

We made it to school and stepped out of the car. Everyone was huddled in little groups and you could tell they were talking about the prank at Lauren's house. I looked around but didn't see Lauren anywhere. That's weird, but before I could comment on it the bell rang. Edward walked me to class and we sat down in our desks by each other. Mike came over to us.

" Hey, do you hear what happened?" He asked, his face shocked. I nodded and smiled.

" Well no one knows who did it. This is crazy, if you hear who did it make sure you tell me," he said. Before I could answer the teacher walked in and started class. The door opened and Lauren walked in.

" Well, thanks for joining us this morning," The teacher said, sarcastically. Lauren glared over at me.

" Sorry, I had a little trouble getting in my car this morning," She said, glancing back over to smile at the teacher. All the students started murmuring and laughing, looking at Lauren. She turned back around and glared right at me. She walked pass me with her head held high. So much for no one knowing who did it. Lauren definatley knew and I had a feeling this was not over. Oh, not even close.

**A/N: Well, Lauren's pissed and has her own payback coming. Plz review, you know I love it!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

Class ended and Edward and I walked out together.

" Okay, she definitely knows who did it," I said. He nodded in conferment.

" She looks really mad," I stated, getting a little worried.

" Don't worry she's not going to tell anyone, but she is planning a payback of her own, I just don't know what it is yet," Edward said. He put is arm around my waist and headed to our next class. The day went fast and we met Alice at the car when school ended. She looked really happy, practically jumping up and down. I smiled and greeted her.

" I totally didn't see this coming. Everyone in school knows and no one even knows who did it!" She squealed.

" Well almost everyone. Lauren knows." I said. Alice looked a little confused.

" Well that explains all the death glares I was receiving from her today, but why wouldn't she tell anyone?" Alice asked.

" Well, I know she's planning some kind of payback herself. Although I don't know what it is yet," Edward said. I was getting a little worried.

Edward dropped Alice of at his house then we drove back to my house. We pulled up into my drive way, in less than a second Edward hand my door open and his hand held out. I giggled and took it.

We ended up spending the rest of the afternoon doing homework then watching a movie. Well _I _was watching the movie... Edward was watching me. Which made it a little hard to concentrate and I ended up shutting it off half way through. I turned towards Edward smiling up at him.

" See anything you like?" I asked, blushing from my boldness. I looked down, and waited for his answer.

" No," He said. I looked up shocked and a little hurt. He must have seen it because he smiled and continued.

" But, I do see something I _Love,_" He said, looking me directly in the eye. I smiled and crawled over onto his lap.

" Well, I'm glad to hear it. And I love you," I said, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed me back, but pulled back a second later. I frowned, he kissed it away, but took me off his lap and set me on the couch.

" Charlie's at the door," He explained, smiling apologetically. Talk about a mood killer. The door opened and I heard Charlie walk in.

" Hey, Bells," He called. He walked into the living. Looking over at Edward, his eyes zeroed in on Edward's hand that rested on my knee.

" Edward," He greeted. I rolled my eyes.

" Hey dad, how was work?" I asked.

" Fine," He answered, sitting down in his recliner and turning on the game.

" I'll start dinner," I said, getting up. Edward also got up.

" I should probably head home," He said. I frowned but walked him to the door. He kissed me good night and promised he would wait for me up in my room. I smiled and kissed him goodbye.

I finished my dinner and shower quickly so I could go see Edward faster. When I walked into my room, showered and dressed, he was there waiting for me on my bed. I smiled at the sight of him.

I went over and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in my scent.

" I wonder what Lauren's planning," I thought out loud. He sighed.

" Me too," he said, he looked a little frustrated about the fact that even he didn't know. He sighed and looked down at me.

" Alice had a vision that it's going to be sunny tomorrow," He said. I frowned, sad at the thought of not seeing him at school.

" I'm sorry I can't be there, but I'll be here waiting for you when you get home," he assured me, and I was assured.

" Okay," I said sleepily, laying my head on his chest and closing my eyes. He hummed my lullaby and stroked my hair. I guess time will tell what Lauren has planned, bu right know I didn't really care.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I guess this was like a sweeter chapter, but no worries...more paybacks are on the way!!**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...sorry my imagination has been used up.**

**A/N: Sorry its been 4ever since I updated. ( I would give you and excuse, but I don't really have a good one except I've been a little bit busy...I'm ready 4 school to be over). :-(**

I woke up and Edward wasn't there. He probably left before the sun came up. I sighed, not wanting to go to school without Edward. It was going to be a long day. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I arrived at school the parking lot was already full. I walked in and went to my locker, passing Lauren on the way, who was giving me a smirk. I got to my locker and set my bag on the ground so I could open it. As soon as I opened it condoms poured out. Literally poured. They fell all over the floor, I was so embarrassed. There were condoms everywhere. I bent down and started picking them up as fast as I could. Everyone was staring. I looked down the hall to see Lauren and her friends laughing.

" Our little class slut might want to try using one of those next time," Lauren said, " might save her the trouble of getting _married." _Everyone laughed to my horror. How could they think I was pregnant?! They walked by me when I had my back turned and started laughing harder. Kids were coming over and taking pictures of the mess. I'm sure my face was beet red but that didn't matter at the moment, the only thing that mattered was getting rid of all these condoms. I shoved them back into my locker and slammed the door shut. I didn't no how I was going to get rid of all of them, there were so many! I was pissed.

I walked into class and sat down, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Everyone was whispering and pointing which made it difficult. I still carried my backpack since I was unable to put it in my locker and put my books away. The teacher walked in to start the class.

" Everyone take out your text books," she said. I picked up my backpack and put it on my desk. I pulled out my book, but that wasn't the only thing that came out. When I pulled out my book, three or four pregnancy test scattered across my desk and onto the floor. I sat frozen.

" Is there something you would like to tell us, Ms. Swan?" the teacher asked. I blushed from embarrassment.

" Uh, no," I said, looking down at my desk.

" Then would you mind picking up your pregnancy tests off the floor?" She asked. I could not believe this was happening.

" But there not mine," I said. The teacher rolled her eyes.

" That's what they all say," she said. She actually believed I was pregnant?! This was horrible, I had already told Charlie I was still a virgin, and it was true, but what he believed the rumors and not me. I got up stiffly and picked up the pregnancy test and shoved them back into my bag. I turned to glare at Lauren who was laughing with a satisfied look on her face.

By lunch time everyone knew. When I walked into the cafeteria everyone stopped talking. Silence. I quickly walked out and to my car. I started it and headed to Edward's house. Besides he was the one who said ditching was healthy every once in a while.

When I pulled into the driveway Edward was pacing back and forth, the sun making him sparkle. Alice must have had a vision. As soon as I stopped the car he was at my door. He opened it and pulled me into his arms.

" Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry," He said, carrying my into the house.

" It's okay," I told him. He looked into my eyes and knew that it was not. Alice came running in. She was mad. Following her were the rest of the Cullen children. I smiled. One pieced of advice: Do not piss of a house full of vampires.

**A/N: I totally dedicate this chapter to Brooke. We were actually going to slip a pregnancy test into this one girls backpack or somehow send it to her, but we never actually did. Hahaha.**

**XxXxXxXx**

**Leiana ;-)**


End file.
